ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bing Crosby's Got Nothing On Us
}} Roy says goodbye to Celia and the party sets out on their next adventure. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Road to Adventure Sapphire Guardswoman ▶ * Two other Adventurers * Two Azure City Guards Transcript Celia: ...and if you really need help, you can break it and it will summon me to you. Roy: Oh, so it's a— Celia: It is NOT a Booty Talisman. Celia: So barring an ACTUAL emergency, I'll see you at Winter Break. Roy: Hey, unless I finish up with this "save the world" thing first, in which case I just might surprise you. Celia: You know, tradition dictates that the guy who saves the world gets the girl. Roy: Well, I am Lawful, I guess I will have to abide by that tradition. Celia and Roy kiss. Roy: What the hell is wrong with you?? Belkar: Me? Nothing. Belkar: I'm just seething with a barely-restrained fury, that's all. Roy: Ooookay. I'm sure there's a really funny story there, but I'm going to consciously choose not to worry about it right now. Durkon: Prob'bly wise. Roy: OK, gang, gather around. Did everyone remember to stock up on supplies? Elan (off-panel): Yes. Haley (off-panel): Xqp. Belkar (off-panel): Yes. Durkon (off-panel): Aye. Vaarsuvius (off-panel): Yes. Roy: Did everyone remember to use the bathroom? Elan (off-panel): Yes. Haley (off-panel): Xqp. Belkar (off-panel): Yes. Durkon (off-panel): Aye. Vaarsuvius (off-panel): Yes. Roy: Elan? Because I don't want to have to stop until— Elan (off-panel): I said "yes"! Roy: Then I think we're ready to leave. Goodbye, Azure City. Roy: No more waiting! Next stop: the road to Adventure! The party stands in a roped-off queue behind another adventuring party who are being interrogated by two guards. Beyond them is a gate with three turnstiles. Above the gate reads a sign, "Gate 6 ROAD TO ADVENTURE". Beyond the gate are three more signs, the first reads "Gate 5 ROAD TO MOROCCO", the second "GATE 7 ROAD TO PERDITION" and the final sign on a post reads "PLEASE GET HAND STAMPED FOR RE-ENTRY". Roy: *sigh* Guard: Did anyone other than you pack your Handy Haversack? D&D Context * A Handy Haversack is a backpack item that is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. * Roy has a Lawful Good Alignment. Trivia * The translation of Haley's line are: ** Panel 7: Yes. ** Panel 8: Yes. * Next to the "ROAD TO ADVENTURE" sign are two signs pointing toward the "ROAD TO MOROCCO" and the "ROAD TO PERDITION". ** Road to Morocco is a 1942 film. Famous actor and singer Bing Crosby stars. The title of the strip also mentions Crosby. ** Road to Perdition is a 1998 graphic novel by Max Allan Collins that was adapted into a film in 2002. * The amulet that Celia gives to Roy will be used in #529. * This is the first appearance of the Road to Adventure Sapphire Guardswoman, and the strip from whence she gets her name. External Links * 320}} View the comic * 5348}} View the discussion thread Category:New Year's Day Romances